1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus and a developer collecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a developer supplying device and a developer collecting container are united and are attached as a developer supplying and collecting unit to a developing unit and constitute a developing apparatus. In this case, the developer supplying device is provided to be positioned at an upper side end part of the developing apparatus, the developer collecting container is provided to be positioned at a side part of the developing apparatus, and these devices are detachably mounted to the developing apparatus.
A developer taking-in port to take in the developer from the developer supplying device is provided in the upper side end part of the developing unit, and a developer discharge port to discharge the developer by overflow to the outside of the developing apparatus is provided in the developing unit.
On the other hand, a developer supplying port communicating with the developer taking-in port is provided in the lower side end part of the developer supplying device, and a developer collecting port communicating with the developer discharge port is provided in the side part of the developer collecting container. By this, the developer supplied from the developer supplying port of the developer supplying device through the developer taking-in port of the upper part of the developing unit is used in the developing apparatus, and is collected into the developer collecting container from the developer discharge port of the side part of the developing unit through the developer collecting port (see, for example, JP-A-5-289504).
However, in the foregoing technique, since the developer collecting unit is disposed at the side part and the upper part of the developing unit, the developer collecting unit largely protrudes in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction of the developing apparatus. Thus, the whole apparatus becomes large, and a large installation space is required.